


Changes in Heart Rate and Respiration

by Blu3fairy



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu3fairy/pseuds/Blu3fairy
Summary: Data and Bashir get to know each other a little more intimately





	Changes in Heart Rate and Respiration

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Next Generation episode Birthright during which we all know that Data and Bashir must have hooked up - this is my take on how it went down

“I must admit, Commander, I didn’t think you’d be so…personable” - Julian Bashir  
——  
“No one has ever asked me if my hair will grow, or noticed that I can breathe” - Data  
———

 

Julian finds himself pawing at his hair in front of the mirror in his quarters as he waits. One minute until the time they had designated. Data would no doubt be prompt. 

Julian smiles at himself in amusement. There is no need for preening. He’s sure Data couldn’t care less about his appearance. That’s why, after some vacillating, he had decided to stay in his uniform instead of changing in to casual wear for the evening. It gives him a small sense of liberation not worrying about how he looks. He is aware that his appearance is generally a big part of his appeal for other people. 

——

He had, of course, been absolutely thrilled to meet the android. Julian had read about him extensively and was hoping for a chance to meet him when he found out that the Enterprise would be stopping at Deep Space Nine. He was pleased that he not only had the opportunity to meet Data, but that their paths crossed in such a way that they had gotten to know each other and Julian had even been a participant in what turned out to be a fascinating development in the android’s personal growth.

Julian had insisted on giving Data a tour of the station before the Enterprise departed. Along the way, he brought Data to the upper level of the promenade and they stood looking out of a view port. Julian was hoping that they would have an opportunity to view the wormhole. The conversation lapsed and Julian found himself stealing glances at his companion.

“Doctor, I cannot fail to notice that you are looking at me frequently.”

“Oh,” Julian flushed slightly and returned his gaze to the port. “I apologize. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Obviously, I’m a bit fascinated by you.”

“I am incapable of being uncomfortable, Doctor”

“Ah, that’s….good”

“I have also noticed that you smile frequently at me. You also walk and stand slightly closer to me than is conventional”

“Oh…I….ah…” Julian laughed self-consciously, “I can be a little enthusiastic sometimes. Some people find me a bit…annoying, I’m told.”

“I am also incapable of being annoyed.”

“That’s fortunate” Julian smiled broadly at Data. 

Data tipped his head in a friendly nod and they both resumed looking through the viewport.

“I am told,” Data said after a few moments, “that I can be annoying, as well. I am told that I talk excessively and that I ask too many questions.”

“Oh, that sounds _very_ familiar,” Julian replied warmly. “Well, I assure you that I am happy to hear anything that you have to say and would be glad to answer any questions, should you have them.”

“In that case, I am curious on one point, Doctor. I know that I am sometimes of interest on a technological front. I am used to that type of scrutiny from people I meet. Your interest seems different. I have made it a point to study human behavior and interactions.”

“Oh,” Julian feigned nonchalance, “different in what way?”

“From what I have observed, I am wondering if there is romantic or sexual interest on your part.”

Julian stuttered out a non-response, flustered. 

“I am sorry if I have…made you uncomfortable.”

“No, Data. I really do appreciate your candor.” Julian glanced around to make sure that no one is passing within earshot. “I will admit that I am curious on that front, although I wasn’t intending to…ah…pursue anything. It didn’t occur to me that it would be a possibility.” 

“It is.” Data told the viewport.

“It…is?” Julian stepped back and gave Data an assessing look. “Is that something you would be interested in?”

“I think it would be an interesting experience for me, yes.” 

The wormhole flashed and twisted in to being and Julian turned to Data, his pleased smile widening when he saw that the android was clearly fascinated by the phenomenon.

Both men appreciated the view in silence for a few moments.

“Well, it is certainly an intriguing idea,” Julians said, “although it raises questions.”

“I would be happy to answer any questions that you may have, Doctor.” 

Julian chuckled softly. “I meant more that it raises questions about me.” 

Data faced Julian, raising his eyebrows slightly to convey that he did not understand.

“I feel terrible saying this,” Julian continued, “but I can’t help but wonder if being…ah…intimate with you wouldn’t somehow be exploitative or…masturbatory?” Julian sighed, “I can’t believe I just said that. I’m really very sorry.”

“No need to apologize, Doctor. I understand your concern. However, I would say that it cannot be both. I would postulate that it is neither. It has been well established that I am a sentient being capable of self determination, and this would be my choice.” 

“Again, I am so sorry. I don’t mean to offend”

“I assure you, no offense has been taken”

“but….you’re saying…you want to.” 

“it would be an interesting experience, yes.” 

“And you’ve had such experiences before, I take it?”

“A very limited number, yes. I would not speak of the details and, were you to engage in such an experience with me, I will show the same discretion and not share that information with anyone.”

——

 

As predicted, the chimes to his quarters ring out precisely at the appointed time. He welcomes Data inside and stands uncomfortably, smiling at his guest.

“Would you like me to kiss you?” Data prompts him, in the same tone that he might use to inquire about a diagnostic readout. Julian’s smile broadens in to genuine pleasure, put at ease somehow by the android’s awkward demeanor. 

“Yes, I would.”

Data leans in to him and places his lips on Julian’s almost chastely. Julian’s lips part and the kiss deepens. He feels hands resting at the small of his back, then gently running up his spine causing a shiver to run through his body. Data’s lips are warm and feel no different than those of other men Julian has kissed. 

“you’re good at that,” Julian tells him. 

“While I had been programmed with certain techniques for intimate touch, I have learned to adapt as my partner responds. A change in breathing or a quickening of heart rate will indicate a responsive part of the body and the appropriate amount of pressure to apply. For example, “ Data runs a finger lightly down the side of Julian’s neck. 

“Oh” Julian breathes.

“This is an area that many people find pleasurable to be touched. I see from your response that it is particularly sensitive for you. As such, I can predict that this,” Data caresses the back of Julian’s neck with the pads of his fingers, extracting a loud groan in response. Data moves back slightly and inclines his head indicating that his point has been made. 

“You can detect changes in my heart rate?” Julian asks.

“Generally, yes, if our skin is in contact” 

“How interesting.” Julian smiles his approval and reaches for Data’s uniform fastening. “May I?”

“Certainly.” 

Julian peels Data’s uniform top off, running an admiring palm along smooth golden skin.

“I suppose that you don’t get the same pleasure from my touch as I do from yours”

“It is more…rewarding…for me to give pleasure to others.” Data hedges.

He places a hand on Julian’s chest. “May _I_?” 

“Be my guest” Julian can’t stop smiling.

Data disrobes him completely, running his hands down Julians’s body as he removes each item, testing pressure and sensitivity and causing Julian’s breath to catch and his knees to weaken. 

Once his companion is completely disrobed, Data kneels before him and begins licking and teasing Julian’s already erect cock. He takes it in to his mouth and begins kneading Julian’s testicles in a way that Julian has not experienced before and that he finds exceedingly pleasant.

“Oh, that’s so good.” Julian sighs and then whines in protest when Data removes his mouth.

“I am glad you are enjoying it, but please let me know if there is anything you would like in particular. I would welcome and appreciate any feedback for my future reference.”

“Well, one thing that I quite like, oh!” Julian gasps as Data’s mouth engulfs him again. “Sometimes, when someone is, uh…” Julian decides that the clinical approach is appropriate “performing fellatio…they will vocalize, make a humming noise. Aside from assuring me that they are enjoying themselves, the sensation can be quite pleasurable”

Data gamely answers him with a hum and Julian moans an approving response. 

Data pulls back after a minute and rises to kiss Julian again. Julian is smiling and giving him an assessing look.

“Is there something wrong, Doctor?”

“Julian. Please.”

Data tips his head, “Julian?”

“I was just thinking how I would like to see that hair of yours messed up.”

Data raises a hesitant hand to his own head.

“No, you sort of have to…earn it” Julian laughs softly. Data quirks head in puzzlement. 

“Well,” Julian leans in for another kiss, and reaches for Data’s waist band, “Shall we give something else a try?”

Data divests himself of his uniform pants and his boots and socks with some assistance from Julian. Julian notes that Data is erect, obviously for his benefit. Data lays Julian back on his bed and hooks his legs under Julian’s knees. He produces a container of lubricant that he must have had stowed in his uniform and begins expertly working at Julian’s opening with his fingers. He massages and stretches the flesh in a most pleasurable way with one hand while running the other along Julian’s cock until Julian is desperate for more. 

Data enters him slowly, watching Julian’s face as he does. He begins moving, stroking Julian at the same time. Soon Julian is lost in sensation, eyes closed and vocalizing without restraint or self consciousness. 

“You seem to be responsive to increased speed and pressure, at this time.” Data’s voice prompts Julian to open his eyes, “May I suggest a change in position?” 

Julian nods, breathless, as Data pulls out and guides him to turn over and to get on his hands and knees. Data reenters him cautiously, but is soon holding Julian firmly by the hips and pumping in to him with force. Julian’s vocalizations grow louder and Data takes the cue that the time for speaking is over. He reaches around to Julian’s cock without slowing their pace and grasps it firmly, bringing Julian quickly to completion. 

Julian collapses on to his stomach, working to catch his breath. He turns to Data who now lies beside him on the bed, smiles and runs an approving hand through Data’s now slightly disheveled hair. 

They lie together in companionable silence and talk quietly about the experience for a while more before they rise, Data dressing to go and Julian dressing to see him out. 

“Well,” Julian says, pausing with Data at the door. “If you ever find yourself on Deep Space Nine again, this is an evening that I wouldn’t mind repeating.”

“I am gratified to hear that, “ Data responds. “It seems to have been a most mutually beneficial experience.”

“Yes, quite elucidating.” Julian says, with mock formality and a soft smile.

Data tilts his head, “Is there something humorous that I am missing?”

“No, Data,” Julian responds, putting a hand on the android’s shoulder. “I meant that to be playful.”

“Ah.” Data responds and attempts a smile in response.

“Julian, I am unsure of what the proper parting gesture would be. I believe that a handshake would be considered too formal?”

“In this case, an embrace would be appropriate.” Julian steps forward and hugs Data warmly. 

“Until next time, Julian.”

“Until next time.”


End file.
